Kuroshituji III
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: A Love story told from Undertaker's POV.


Kuroshitusji III

Intro

_Dateline: June 23__rd__ 1995_

_She had been born to a demon male and a human male. The human was a noble. The demon was a noble too. She had been snatched from her crib when her fathers weren't looking. her grandfather had been taken from behind. Her fathers swore they would find her prompting her demon father to give her human father part of his being making him part demon. "Jamie Ellea Phantomhive…hang in there child we'll find you." I am Adrian Crevan or better known as The Undertaker. I went in search of the child to aid the young Earl. I followed the kidnapper into the future where she was rescued by a weird family. The father was kind of like me…liked to scare people. The mother seemed to dress like the young Earl's dead mother. I saw the little one happy. I decided to stay here an open up shop. I swore to be her guardian. _

Ch. 1 Meeting

Dateline: March 3rd 2011

Jamie and I had often seen one another before but had never really met officially. Well that was until she was 15 years old. She had gone missing…more like kidnapped again…kind have like her father. The assholes though held up in the abandoned theater near my shop. I could hear one right out side my shop window. He was talking to another on the phone. "Yah we got the kid. Easy once we found her. This really going to make up for our ancestors getting their asses beaten by that dog. Yah forks and knives I mean what kind have a person uses that for a weapon. Ha ha what a wimp. Hold on." He saw me. "Hey old man…what did you hear?" "Enough to call the cops." I said "No your not, move it." He had a gun. Good thing I went to the training day the cops had given for shop keepers. Just as he went back on to his phone I moved to disarm and retrieve my Death Scythe. In one fast movement I had him disarmed and I was armed. He asked "What the hell are you?" I smiled and said "I am a Shinogami a death god…and you have pissed off the best one of them all." I swung my scythe and took off his head. I saw his phone. I picked it up and heard him say "Mac Mac what's going on?" I answered "He's quite a lovely corpse now." I got a "You son of Bitch" out of the guy. I said "Your next." And smashed the phone to bits. I entered the theater and found my way up to the gird where Jamie was being held. Now I could see what her dad felt every time he rescued her father. The other guy stood behind her and said "Your not who I expected to see. I expected to find my grandfather's killer and face him head on like a man, but a Shinogami will do." He came forward with a sword in hand. He dueled me but he got the better of me and I thought I had failed, that was until I heard Jamie in a cat like voice that sounded familiar say "Let him go." We both saw Jamie in her true demon form, which was of Kovu from the Lion King 2 with black fur and a blue mane. Her red eyes shone with furry as she approached me and the guy. She easily killed the guy scaring me…I hadn't seen a demon kill ever. But I saw her red eyes that shone with anger turn pale pink then flutter to blue and she returned to full human form. Uncommonly short for a demon her age with black hair that turned blue at the ends. She could willingly go between red eyes or blue eyes as they danced with emotions. Negative emotions flashed the angry red and positive emotions flashed the cool blue. Finally her eyes settled down on blue as she was happy even pleased someone had come for her. "I'm Jamie Ellea Tundra." She said proudly. I smiled and said "I'm Undertaker. It's a pleaser to meet you Jamie." She smiled flashing lion molars. I gulped but she laughed. I couldn't understand her sense of humor.

Ch. 2 A Theatrical Triumph

May 22rd 2011

Since that day Jamie and I have been dating. I don't really understand why she chose me out of all the guys she could have. I'm not all that special and she's half demon. Well she was still in school and I was invited by her to a performance of some little known play. I was unsure at first but when she came on to act and sing she took my breath away. She was awesome! When I met her after words she smiled to me glad I came. "You were great Jamie." I kissed her on the forehead and she giggled. It sounded a little demonic. I backed off of her. She smirked and said "You learn quickly, look mom and dad haven't met you yet. Patience please my love." I sighed she was right. I weakly smiled and said "Ok love." She smiled and said "I see you tomorrow after school ok?" I nodded and said "Of course."

Ch. 3 Parents

May 23rd 2011

I paced back and forth wondering where Jamie was. Within a minute a friend of Jamie's came running. It was her friend and fellow half demon Dante. "Dante what's up what's the rush?" I asked. He said "She's just been attacked. Lucky a cop was there but she was hurt. We don't know how badly yet but she was moaning your name. She needs you Und. Please hurry." That was all I needed. I took off toward the hospital. Once there I found her with her parents. They were worried about her. I could hear her calling my name. I approached her and tears started to fall from my eyes. She was a mess. Her dad looked better at times he was shot up or stabbed or beaten. Mom and dad here were only her adopted. Her eyes slowly and painfully opened. She smiled relived to see me. "U-u-un-un-und-d-d" she slurred. I told her "Shh, Jamie save your strength." She fell peacefully to sleep. Her mother looked at me and asked "What's between you two. She mentioned a boyfriend but never a name." I said "Yes she and I are in love. She was waiting for a good time to tell you, but you both have been busy of late. So I guess now is as good as time as any." Her dad nodded and said "We're not mad at her just disappointed she didn't feel we had time for her. I like you though you got down here pretty quick to see her. You even knew how to care for her. Look she becomes sixteen in a month from now which means adult here in Castlenova she needs to be with some one she cares about that isn't family, would you take her?" I smiled and nodded. Jamie would be living with me. We soon left Jamie to rest. I had to tell her.

Ch. 4 Good News

May 24th 2011

The next day Jamie was somewhat better today. She was sitting up and smiling when friends came around. I was there with her from the start of visiting hours till the end. Jamie smiled at me saying "I heard you tell my mom and dad the truth. I'm glad you did. I also heard them ask you to care and protect me." I nodded slowly knowing where this going. Either she was going to be like Sebastian and say she didn't need protection or she was going to be like Ciel and order me not to leave her side ever. She had been watching my face. She couldn't see my eyes. I hated having my face read and how I felt truly betrayed by my eyes. Yet she was a clever half demon. She said "Und Hun, listen I love you and accept your protection. Just don't do anything to make me doubt you got it." I nodded and said "Yes my love."

Ch. 5 Home and Truth

May 25th 2011

Jamie came home and I was very happy. She was living with me now. It had been an hour after she settled down at the bar with a book when someone I never thought would find me found me…Grell Sutcliff. The annoying young reaper pounced hugged me glad to see me. My big problem was Jamie. "Und! You haven't changed a bit! I'm so happy to see you." He put his hands in the most inappropriate of places and then he froze…he felt something at his back. I saw Jamie with her bowstaff in hand threatening Grell. He said "I didn't know you had a bodyguard Und." I shook my head and said "Not a body guard Grell she's my girlfriend…and she just got highly offended." He whined and said "Why are all the good looking ones either taken or hate me?" I saw a fiery look in Jamie's eyes. I sighed and said "Jamie take it easy on him he can't catch a break. Grell sit you too Jamie." They both did but Jamie's grip on her staff had not let up. I looked Jamie in the eye and said "Jamie darling I'm a former Grim reaper." Waiting for a laugh or that's not funny out Jamie I hadn't expected to get a "I know." I looked up at her forgetting she was raised by an anime fanatic. "How?" I ask "Kuroshitsuji" was the one word she said. I laughed, now I remembered the anime based of the young earl's life every bit true to what truly happened. "So logically your friend Und is a current Grim Reaper." She said we both nodded. She smiled then frowned "Und you know something about me and you're not telling me." Grell smirked and chanted "Busted Busted, never to be trusted." I punched Grell in gut for that one. He looked at me and questioned it. I answered "You are annoying Grell." I turned my head toward Jamie and said "Have you ever wondered why you don't look like your parents?" Jamie said "I have wondered…they aren't my parents are they?" I sighed and said "No they are not"

Ch. 6 Birthday

June 23rd 2011

Today was Jamie's Birthday. She turned sixteen. She didn't want anything special…however I did do one thing for her. I bought her the abandoned theater next door to my shop, and with the help of her friends fixed it up for her. I did something different from before. I fixed up the storage room into a hang out for her and me. I made sure to get her bed from her adopted parents. Her adopted father had built it for her a couple years ago. It looked like an open coffin. Right up my ally. The storage room is up by the grid. So to be safe I added some of her weapons into here. On her birthday when she woke she was in my arms. I was looking at her and she smiled at me like always. Both us lazy and not wanting to get up. But I said "Happy Birthday Jamie." She smiled at me "Thank-you" she said. She sat up slowly and gingerly. Her back was still rather sore from the accident. I sat up with her and gently rubbed her back. She smiled at me and said softly "Thank-you Und." I knew it was now or never to trust her with my true name. I moved my bangs out of my face. She looked at me and saw my face for what it was. She smiled and hugged me. "Thank-you Und." She said. I said "Jamie between us you can call me by my real name." she looked at me and asked "What is your true name?" I looked at her and said "Adrian Crevan" she closed her eyes and whispered my name to her self. She opened them and said "I like it. It has a nice ring to it Adrian…why did you go with Undertaker then?" I sighed and said "I'm a rather famous reaper. So if someone knew me by that name I couldn't hide out undetected." She nodded and said "That is rather logical." Once we were up we got dressed. I took her breakfast at her favorite restaurant. After which I told her "Jamie this is your day, wish to spoil you today that is all." She smiled and said "Ok Adrian." We went and spent the day on the town. Jamie really had fun. We stopped for lunch at her adopted uncle's restaurant where he gave us lunch on the house. We then shopped some more. I then said "I have some thing for you" I lead her to the theater and said "this theater is for you." She looked at me then pounced hugged me. "Adrian you didn't have to do this for me. But thank you anyway!" she cried. It was like a dream come true for her. I lead her home to a gift from her adopted parents, a Masquerade costume. We both dressed for the true surprise. A masquerade ball and feast. We sang masquerade from Phantom of the Opera. It goes like this "Maquerade! Paper faces on parade Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you. Flash of mauve Splash of puce Fool and king Ghoul and goose Green and black Queen and priest Trace of rouge Face of beast Faces! Take your turn, take a ride On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race Eye of gold Thigh of blue True is false  
Who is who? Curl of lip Swirl of gown Ace of hearts Face of clown Faces! Drink it in, drink it up Till you've drowned In the light In the sound But who can name the face?  
Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you." Amy Cahill a friend of Jamie's from the poor district sang "What a night!" Ian and Jonah (Friends from Black lake) sang "What a crowd! Makes you glad Makes you proud All the crème De la crème Natalie (Ian's Sister) sang "Watching us, watching them" Sinead Starling (One of the Starling Triplets) sang "All our fears are in the past" Ian and Jonah replied "Three months" Hamilton Holt (a friend from Peninsula) "Of relief!" Sinead Starling commented "Of delight!" Ian and Jonah sang in harmony "Of Elysian peace! And we can breathe at last." Sinead sang "No more notes" Hamilton sang "No more ghosts" Amy Cahill replied  
"Here's a health" Ian and Jonah smiled "Here's a toast To a prosperous year To our friends who are here" Hamilton and Sinead sang "May the splendour never fade!"  
Ian and Jonah sang "What a blessed release!" Amy high sung "And what a masquerade"

Sophia (a friend of Jamie's with a dark past from the begger's nest) sang "Think of it Our secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it." Dan Cahill (Amy's brother) sang "Why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me." Sophia looked worried as she sang "No, Dan, please don't, they'll see." Dan sang equally worried  
"Well then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime. Sophia, what are you afraid of?"  
Sophia (and Dan in parenthesis) sang "Let's not argue (Let's not argue) Please pretend (I can only hope)You will understand in time (I'll understand in time) Sophia's entrance gave me the cue to vanish for a moment. Every one sang "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you Masquerade! Every face a different shade Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you

Masquerade! Buring glances,turning heads Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you." Then I reappeared as the Phantom of the Opera. Jamie bowed like Sebastian and sang "How fortunate we are to be graced with your presence Mr. Phantom." I smiled and said "Jamie you have such sweet voice. Guys would die for your voice. You really could play male characters." She smiled and I picked up the lines that the Phantom sings. "Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finish score. Don Juan Triumphant!" Jamie smiled and sang the next line "I advise you to comply. My instructions should be clear. Remember there are worst things than a shattered chandelier!" as we danced the night away Jamie and I talked of plans for the theater. I smiled often at Jamie. The night ended very well. Sophia looked as if she was truly finding love in young Dan Cahill. Jamie had been a great gift by her Cahill friends, official statues as a Cahill from the Madgril branch.

Ch. 7 Logan and KP

April 15, 2013

"Boom Clap Boom de clap de clap Boom-Boom Clap Boom de clap de clap Boom-Boom Clap Boom de clap de clap Boom-Boom Clap Boom de clap de clap" Jamie sang to warm up the dancers I watched her strange yet highly effective warm up and ice breaker. "Try it with me, Here we go. Boom-Boom Clap Boom de clap de clap That's right" she praised a little boy of eight with orange hair and grey eyes. "Boom de clap de clap Boom-Boom Clap Boom de clap de clap" there were some shy children and teens in the group. "1-2-3 Everybody come on off ya seats, I'm gonna tell you bout a beat, that's gonna make you move your feet." Jamie had even gotten me off my butt to dance with her. "I'll give the barbecue, Show and tell ya how to move, If your 5 or 82, This is somethin you can do." She got ready to show them the dance. "Pop it, Lock it, Polka-dot it Country-five it, Hip-Hop it. Put ya hawk in the sky, and move side-to-side. Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
Zig-Zag, cross the floor Shuffle in Diagonal, When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
one-footed, 180 twist. Then a ..Zig-Zag, step slide Lean in left, clap 3 times Shake it out, head to toe Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Do the Hoedown (throwdown) Throw it all together, that's how we roll." She got them moving and strangely I was singing the next verse. "We get to 4, 5, 6 And your feeling busted, But its not time to quit,  
Practice makes you perfect." Jamie nodded to me to continue. So I sang loud and proud "Pop it, Lock it, Polka-dot it Country-five it, Hip-Hop it. Put ya hawk in the sky, and move it side-to-side. Jump to the left, stick it, glide. Zig-Zag, cross the floor Shuffle in Diagonal, When the drum hits, hands on your hips. one-footed, 180 twist. Then a ..Zig-Zag, step slide Lean in left, clap 3 times Shake it out, head to toe Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Do the Hoedown (throwdown) Throw it all together, that's how we roll." Then our voices blended as one " Boom de clap de clap, Boom-Boom Clap. Come on, Here we go. Boom-Boom clap, Boom de clap de clap. Boom-Boom clap, Boom de clap." Then Sophia's voice joined ours "Pop it, Lock it, Polka-dot it Country-five it, Hip-Hop it. Put ya hawk in the sky, and move it side-to-side. Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
Zig-Zag, cross the floor Shuffle in Diagonal, When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
one-footed, 180 twist. Then a ..Zig-Zag, step slide Lean in left, clap 3 times Shake it out, head to toe Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Do the Hoedown (throwdown) Throw it all together, that's how we roll." Every one was singing soon " Do the Hoedown (throwdown) Throw it all together, that's how we roll. Boom dap clap, Ba-Boom dap clapclapclap Boom bap clap, Ba-Boom da clapclapclap Boom da clap, Boom de clap de clap Throw it all together, that's how we roll." As we were singing and warming up the dancers a former teacher of Jamie's came in "I thought I heard an angel of music in here." Jamie turned her head and saw her former teacher with a group of two classes. The advanced theater class and the Stag craft class. Jamie smiled and sang "I bid you welcome good friends. Welcome to the stage. Here you see the living Phantom." The students were a little worried. But the teacher reassured them with a small song of her own. "Class clam your selves. This Phantom is truly the kindest one. For you see she is former student of the arts like you. Her voice as golden as Simba's fur, her eyes shine like the sun high in the sky. But be warned. She is not to be messed with. Like the Phantom you know she can easily silence you. If not her than the most famous of the grim reapers will most certainly get you." The students were warned. A voice among them called "Hey Jamie do you need a tech director?" Jamie's eyes fell on a former classmate. "Logan Midford. How have you been dear friend?" Logan grinned his typical grin and looked between us and said "Oh the usual" I laughed my typical way and said "good boy" Jamie smiled at him as did I. He was the descent of Elizabeth Midford Ciel's cousin. So in turn Logan was Jamie's cousin…but he didn't know it, nor did she. Jamie turned toward the teacher and said "KP, your young students will be most welcome here if they need extra credit or a job."

Ch. 8 Logan's song

April 16 2013

I was working on the grid with Logan learning the ropes from him. He was a junior who was rather quite at his work unless he had something to say. A little later I heard him playing a guitar in the commons. He was alone and he sang a sad song…in honor of his great grandmother x10 or more. "Sweet and nice Eliza stole away from her bed to see her love. She could never understand him. At one moment he could be very happy the next very sad. She never knew the love she felt for him was not returned to her the way it should…for they were betrothed. Sweet angel. Loving girl. Innocent child. Wandering soul where have you gone? When near they were to marry her heart broken by him. He loved another man. He loved a servant not a noble like herself. She stole away to far away. She stole away to America were a kind gent met her and gave her faith in love once again. Sweet angel. Loving girl. Innocent child. Wandering soul where have you gone? From then on she pasted that story on. So listen now my friends to my pain. I am descended from British nobles where is my love the one for me? And now that I think about it, I have cousin…right? Sweet angel. Loving girl. Innocent child. Wandering soul where are you?" he looked up and saw me. "Oh hey und. You heard that right?" I only nodded. I then said "Logan…yes you have a cousin…its Jamie. Just don't tell her, let her learn for herself." Logan nodded and said "So she's Ciel's kid huh?" Again I nodded.

Ch. 9 Loin King Two Musical

May 1st 2013

We deiced to turn the second Loin King into a musical. Jamie was challenged but liked it. She found her self cast as Adult Kovu. Grell was Adult Simba in the first show and would be again in this one. Sophia was cast as Zeria. She played her part well. It went well during show week. However there was an accident during closing night. In the scene were Zeria smacks Kovu in the face was to be staged…I saw claws make contact with flesh. Blood spilled and hit the ground…every one stopped…even the audience froze in silence. I didn't know how Jamie would react. But she carried the story on. I went to her immediately there after. Jamie held a cloth to her face to cover the wound. She looked at me with one eye visible. "Hey Adrian." By now everyone knew as both undertaker and Adrian Craven. I carefully moved the cloth away to see her scar. Just like Kovu's. Overall it was great. Jamie just went up to our hang out to rest. I followed her up there and joined her. We fell asleep in each other's arms not afraid we were in the theater.

Ch. 10 Fathers

May 23rd 2013

I was at my shop working while Jamie was at school getting a degree in theater. I worked to help support my love. I was in the back when I heard the door open. Two sets of feet entered. Both treaded lightly. It was hard to tell who was who. Jamie treads softly but makes noises to let me know it's her. I heard "Well this looks like how it did in London." The other answered "Yes it dose love." By their tones I knew who they were. I walked enough to see them but they didn't see me yet. The young Earl and his Butler lover were here. I came out and said "Welcome friends." The earl, Ciel turned and said "Hey Und I thought you were going to jump out at us." I shook my head and said "Sorry Ciel I've outgrown that, but a first rate laugh will get me going." Right on cue Sebastian told the dirty limerick. And I was on the floor laughing…but what happened next got me rather worried. Jamie walked in. "Good Lord Und you can never quit can you?" I looked up at her and she was there with her blue eyes showing and the scar on her face accented it really well. It made her look darker when her red eyes flashed. I stood up and said "Sorry Jamie these are old friends as well as loyal customers." "Aren't most of your 'customers' dead?" she said. I froze, Ciel looked shocked, and of course Sebastian had a placid face as always. "Why are you guys looking t me like that?" then tears welded up in her eyes and she ran off. "Jamie! Dam it. I'm a fool." I said. Sebastian chuckled "What's so funny Bass?" I asked "Ciel Hun…did you not see it. We've found her after so long!" he said Ciel nodded "I'll have to admit I wasn't a perfect child. But not like that." Bass replied "That's my fault. I was a rather sanative child." Ciel smiled warmly at Sebastian, and then looked toward me. "It seems as if you love her don't you." Sebastian eyed me evilly, which I took as a warning to not to hurt her. I replied "Yes Ciel I love her. But I will do anything to prove it to you and Sebastian that care about her." Sebastian was rather unsure. Ciel though said "You'll have excuse Bass, you know he's a demon. They don't like Shinogami" I said "Stick around I'll be back I think I know where to find her." I ran off toward the theater, not knowing she had been snatched. I found her bag dumped and its contents spilled as if looking for something. Apparently what they wanted wasn't there or they found it. I swallowed hard…I let Jamie get taken. This was my fault. Ciel and Sebastian approached and Ciel was appalled and Sebastian hit his knees. I heard the demon cry. I stood up and pulled out me death scythe and said "Sebastian I need your help, crying isn't going to bring her back. Ciel if your able you can help too." Ciel snapped out of his shock and nodded agreement. Sebastian stood up and said "Your right Und." I shook my and said "You two have the right to know my real name." Ciel drew back "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "My name is Adrian Craven"

Ch. 11 The Living Dead

Dateline May 23rd 2013

**Jamie's POV**

I woke in a dark tied up…boy did I feel like Ciel…my father is Ciel Phantomhive. My mother…or dad is Sebastian. The foot falls that approached sounded oddly familiar. "What a rather different catch this is." He said. I said nothing. "I am Azzurro Vener. I suppose you're unfamiliar with me…little Phantomhive." He taunted. I was shocked. "So you really don't know the truth then do you?" he asked "No I don't…and I don't need to hear it from Scum like you." At that he kicked hard. "You will know whether you like it or not." He called a guy on the phone. "New orders. Kill him." I knew who was in danger, Adrian was in danger. *Some one hear me! Get out of the ally! That's an Order!*

**Adrian's POV**

*Some one hear me! Get out of the ally! That's an Order!* I knew who called. Jamie was warning me. Sebastian tackled me; knock me to the ground sparing me from the annoyance of a bullet. Ciel turned and threw something that hit the sniper. The three of us questioned him. Then Sebastian killed him eating his soul. We took off toward Jamie and the truth.

**Jamie's POV**

Azzurro Vener wouldn't shut up about he was killed by my parents. "Don't you see kid, your death would mean nothing to anyone. But keeping you alive is the key to revenge. If Ciel is killed then selling you won't be any trouble." I kept my tongue as I lay in pain. My wounds were healing…at that Azzurro Vener got a call "Oh not you again." He said. After a bit he got worried and called for the defenses to be secured. All I said was "Woof" he said "Oh how cute. Like father like daughter" as he got close to me I sprang up in demon form roaring the loudest roar I could muster. My bonds and chains broke with ease "no no no! Not another demon!" Azzurro yelped. "Go back to hell you piece of Shit!" I snarled. My eyes ablaze and my scar made me darker. "Don't mess with me" I said warning the others who ran with their 'tails' between their legs only to be cut down by my dads and Adrian.

**Adrian's POV**

Jamie stood there in her demon form softly mewing in pain. I carefully approached her and gently held her. Like always she calmed down, and fell into my arms. I looked at her, she looked like hell. I careful lowered her to the floor and sat down beside her to protect her. Ciel kicked the corpse Jamie dismembered. Sebastian paced eager to kill any one who came through the window or the door. His little girl had suffered and lay asleep. I decided against better judgment and said "Sebastian, Ciel were going. Bass could you take Jamie?" Bass nodded and picked Jamie up in his arms. Ciel and I followed him as he led us back home to my shop.

Ch. 12 New home

May 23rd-24th 2013

As soon as Jamie had been laid in my bed at home I turned toward her dads and said "I'm really sorry this happened. It's my fault." Ciel shook his head and said "Adrian things like this happen. We got her back alive and in one piece. Sure she looks like I did." Sebastian agreed with him "Adrian, could something had been done? Maybe, maybe not. The point is that it was out of our hands what happened. But you took action right away. Good for you!" I didn't feel any better that Jamie was hurt and I could of kept her here. I looked toward her and saw her awake with a grin on her face. "HeHeHe" she laughed like me to the letter. I sat down and hugged her. "I love you Adrian."

The next day I found that Ciel and Sebastian had bought the old run down manor across from us and the theater. It looked so much nicer once Sebastian had gotten his hands on it. It was rather interesting to see Ciel's servants there and doing their jobs right. Jamie and I went over because Jamie was feeling better and had said she owed her parents a thank-you.

Once we were introduced, Jamie felt better about her dads. Jamie was humming a tune to the next show…Music of the Night. Music that we liked. She was humming "This is Halloween" Ciel asked "Could sing what ever your humming?" Jamie nodded then began "Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange?" Jamie begun to dance like something scary "Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red I am the one hiding under your stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" I knew the rest and sang it too. "In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Everybody scream, everybody scream" both mine and Jamie's voice became one "In our town of Halloween!  
I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!" soon we were all singing "Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween In this town Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song La la la la-la  
La la la la-la La la la la-la la la-la la Whoo!"

Jamie smiled and deiced that at lest she'd live here with her parents. I was allowed to as well. I knew it would to be normal for once.

Ch. 13 Phantom of the Opera

June 24th 2013

For a while we've been practicing Phantom of the Opera. Jamie had been cast as Erick or the Phantom, and Sophia got Christine. Dan got Raoul. I was on tech crew working with Logan. I saw how well Jamie could be the phantom while being a girl. It was interesting, because Jamie could go low and was getting help from Sophia to hit high notes. Jamie looked awesome as the Phantom of the Opera.

Ch. 14 Meeting the Original Phantom

June 30th 2013

The cast got a harrowing surprise from K.P. She got the original Phantom to check out our production. He was rather interested in the young Phantom. He heard her finish "Music of the Night" he applauded her. She wasn't in full costume but she wore the mask…she said it helped her to be in character. She turned rather red. Grell commented "Red looks rather good on you Jamie" Jamie and I both said "Shut up Grell." He smiled and said "It's a different and interesting choice to have a girl play in the role often played by a man. Then again it happened in the Opera." We talked; Jamie said "The mask I'm wearing is my practice mask…not the one I'll ware for show. I was wondering…could I have your autograph?" she took off her mask for him to sing. He singed his name. This is what the signature looked like "To the rising Phantom of the Opera Jamie. May you be great enough to join the rest of us. Michel Crawford- The Phantom of the Opera" Jamie was rather happy. Mr. Crawford caught sight of Sophia's song book from the London cast one. He asked "Who dose this belong to?" Jamie answered "To our Christen, Sophia Sterling. Here she is." Sophia was rather shocked to see Mr. Crawford, himself. She couldn't speak. Jamie then like the Phantom sang "It's truly an honor Mr. Crawford to meet you. Of the Phantoms you're my favorite and the best. I just wish I wasn't so chicken to ask you…may I have your autograph?" Mr. Crawford laughed and said "I've never been asked in song before but of course. Here I'll sing your song book Sophia." I stood behind her fearing she'd faint. Which she did. Jamie only commented "It's not every day you meet your Hero. Let alone get his autograph." His autograph was similar to Jamie "To the rising Christen Sophia. May you be great enough to join us. Michel Crawford- The Phantom of the Opera" he bowed and left. Once Sophia came to she saw the note left to her from Mr. Crawford "Sophia a word of advice that has always helped those lucky enough to be Christen is trust you're Phantom and you're Raoul. They know what to do. Follow their lead. Your obedient friend, an angel-Michel Crawford."

Ch. 14 Tragedy at Closing Night

July 5th 2013

Show week was awesome. Things were going smoothly. That was till closing night, it was near the end of the night when during the Don Juan Triumphant scene that Erick takes Christen part of the grid began to fall, Jamie heard it and said while in character "Christen move save your self." I lost sight of Jamie then…I didn't know what happened…but it happened on my watch.

The audience waited in awe…never had the phantom had been hurt let alone pushed aside Christen. Emergency crews had come. They worked to get the heavy grid piece off of Jamie. She had been crushed but she was still alive but a small fire had been caused which melted the masked to Jamie's face. I didn't move from my post for days. No one came to get me or tell me to move. I quietly left one night and vanished into the night.

Ch. 15 My Fault

I felt very bad for what happened. I felt it was my fault and I heard a few people whisper it about me. But worst of all…I had heard Grell had been killed shortly before…just after I had checked on him! He begged to switch places but I held firm. He was trying to warn me of trouble and failed to listen. With that I fled far away from Castlenovia. Far from scorn and worry, and far from Jamie. It was a hard choice. But I couldn't live with the guilt of letting her getting hurt.


End file.
